Vehicle perception systems have been introduced into vehicles to allow a vehicle to sense its environment and in some cases to allow the vehicle to navigate autonomously or semi-autonomously. Sensing devices that may be employed in vehicle perception systems include radar, lidar, image sensors, and others.
While recent years have seen significant advancements in vehicle perception systems, such systems might still be improved in a number of respects. For example, lidar may be used to detect objects near a vehicle. It may, however, be difficult from lidar data to distinguish between multiple objects that are in close proximity to each other. Multiple objects in close proximity to each other may appear as a single object from lidar data.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for separating clustered objects in lidar data so that multiple objects that are in close proximity to each other may be distinguished. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.